militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antonia Novello
| birth_place = Fajardo, Puerto Rico }} Antonia Coello Novello, M.D., (born August 23, 1944) is a Puerto Rican physician and public health administrator. She was a vice admiral in the Public Health Service Commissioned Corps and served as fourteenth Surgeon General of the United States from 1990 to 1993. Novello is the first woman and first Hispanic to serve as Surgeon General. Novello served as Commissioner of Health for the State of New York from 1999 to 2006. Novello was charged in a 20 count indictment on May 12, 2009, in New York with theft of government services, defrauding the government and filing a false instrument."Ex-Health Commissioner Novello charged with theft, fraud." Albany Times Union Tuesday, May 12, 2009. On June 26, 2009, in a plea deal with prosecutors, she pleaded guilty to one charge of filing a false document involving a worker’s duties."State Official Under Pataki Pleads Guilty." Career Public Health Service In 1979, Novello joined the Public Health Service and received a commission in the Public Health Service Commissioned Corps (PHSCC). Her first assignment was as a project officer at the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive Diseases of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). From 1976, she also held a clinical appointment in pediatrics at Georgetown University Hospital. During her years at NIH, Novello worked on an MPH degree from the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health, receiving the degree in 1982. Novello held various positions at NIH before being appointed to Assistant Surgeon General grade in the PHSCC and assignment as the Deputy Director of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) in 1986. She also served as Coordinator for AIDS Research for NICHD from September 1987. In this role, she developed a particular interest in pediatric AIDS, which caught the attention of the White House. Novello made major contributions to the drafting and enactment of the Organ Transplantation Procurement Act of 1984 while assigned to the United States Senate Committee on Labor and Human Resources, working with the staff of committee chairman Orrin Hatch. Surgeon General Novello was appointed Surgeon General by President George H. W. Bush, beginning her tenure on March 9, 1990, and was appointed to the temporary rank of vice admiral in the regular corps while the Surgeon General. She was the first woman and the first Hispanic to hold the position. During her tenure as Surgeon General, Novello focused her attention on the health of women, children and minorities, as well as on underage drinking, smoking, and AIDS. She played an important role in launching the Healthy Children Ready to Learn Initiative. She was actively involved in working with other organizations to promote immunization of children and childhood injury prevention efforts. She spoke out often and forcefully about illegal underage drinking, and called upon the United States Department of Health and Human Services Inspector General to issue a series of eight reports on the subject. Novello also worked to discourage illegal tobacco use by young people, and repeatedly criticized the tobacco industry for appealing to the youth market through the use of cartoon characters such as Joe Camel. A workshop that she convened led to the emergence of a National Hispanic/Latino Health Initiative. Novello was controversial among abortion rights advocates due to her support of a policy prohibiting family planning program workers who received federal financing from discussing abortion with their patients. Novello left the post of Surgeon General on June 30, 1993, with the administration of President Bill Clinton praising her for her "vigor and talent."Hakim, Danny. "New York Says Health Chief Abused Power." The New York Times, January 26, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-01-26. Later years After leaving the position of Surgeon General, Novello remained in the regular corps of the Public Health Service. She was assigned the United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF) Special Representative for Health and Nutrition from 1993 to 1996 reverting to her permanent two-star rank of rear admiral. In 1996, she became Visiting Professor of Health Policy and Management at the Johns Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health. She retired from the Public Health Service and the PHSCC shortly after with the grade of vice admiral. In 1999, Governor of New York George Pataki appointed Novello as the Commissioner of Health for the State of New York. She served until 2006. Since 2008, Novello has been vice president of Women and Children Health and Policy Affairs at Disney Children’s Hospital at Florida Hospital in Orlando, Florida. Personal life Novello was married to former US Navy flight surgeon and psychiatrist, Joseph R. Novello. She was the sister-in-law of Saturday Night Live alumnus Don Novello, creator of the character persona Father Guido Sarducci. Felony conviction A January 2009 report by the New York Inspector General's office claimed that during her seven-year tenure as New York State Health Commissioner, Novello routinely abused her authority over health department staff, "turning her staff at the Health Department into her personal chauffeurs, porters and shopping assistants during her seven-year tenure."Hakim, Danny. "Ex-Surgeon General Accused of Abusing Staff." The New York Times, January 26, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-01-26. The Inspector General's office referred a criminal case against her to Albany County district attorney David Soares. On May 12, 2009, a felony indictment was unsealed charging one count of defrauding the government, three counts of filing a false instrument and sixteen counts of theft of government services. Upon arraignment by Judge Stephen Herrick, represented by attorney E. Stewart Jones, she at first pleaded "Not Guilty" to all allegations, but eventually pleaded guilty to one felony count of filing a false instrument in exchange for a light sentence and dropping the other charges. Her guilty plea was accepted by the court on August 13, 2009."NY Judge Lectures Former Surgeon General Novello." See also *List of famous Puerto Ricans *Puerto Rican scientists and inventors *History of women in Puerto Rico References External links * Category:1944 births Category:20th-century women scientists Category:21st-century women scientists Category:American people convicted of misusing public funds Category:American politicians of Puerto Rican descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American women in politics Category:Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health alumni Category:Living people Category:New York (state) politicians convicted of crimes Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:People from Fajardo, Puerto Rico Category:Puerto Rican physicians Category:Republican Party (Puerto Rico) politicians Category:State cabinet secretaries of New York (state) Category:Surgeons General of the United States Category:University of Puerto Rico alumni Category:United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps admirals Category:Women in New York (state) politics Category:Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health